Chapter 4: The Wet Spot
Chapter 4: The Wet Spot is the fourth chapter in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 3: Lucks of Rainbow. The next chapter is Chapter 5: Emeraldstep. Sypnosis Almandine and Moldavite has travelled into a weird wetty place called Funder Park. They have to rescue Hipe from the cage but Moldavite leaves Almandine temporarily. Plot Almandine and Moldavite has travelled into a weird wetty place called Funder Park. Suddenly, Vampluie and Rain Bat appears again. Moldavite turns angry as she summons her axe to almost slain Vampluie but he teleports along with his Rain Bat. Moldavite felt rejected that Almandine doesn't want to stay here alone but Moldavite betrays temporarily. On the next day, a Funder Park Resident has arrived. Almandine tries talking about Moldavite but the Funder Park Resident tells Almandine that he founded the Ice Egg from the unnamed snow mountain/Solar Egg from the unnamed lava mines. She gives the Ice Egg/Solar Egg to Almandine and leaves the Restaurant. After a few days when Almandine takes care of the Ice Egg/Solar Egg, a small crack comes from the egg and it quickly hatches into a mysterious soul (Empathium) infant named Auraine/Vitalina. Almandine looks after Auraine/Vitalina by learning how to eat, sleep and communicate each other. After a few steps, Auraine/Vitalina has now become a young child and Almandine temporarily joins with Auraine/Vitalina to become a tiny group of the Celestial Squad. Almandine uses the Time Gears again to revert the Present back to the Past. Almandine doesn't know where Moldavite was but a pink cloud rises from the gloomy clouds that it displays the flashback story about Vampluie. After the flashback story, the pink cloud fades away. With that moment, A Dimensional Sparkle has appeared and it floated/hovered in the air. She tries to grabs it but the Dimensional Sparkle itself creates a green portal and it disappears for a short time. An old lady named Rasparadda arrives and she tells another story about The Dimensional Sparkle. After that, Almandine and Auraine/Vitalina reverts back from the Past and onto the Present. The next day, Gyral appears again and again but this time, he uses a magic spell to turn off all the city lights. Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Moldavite was still angry about Vampluie kidnapping Hipe. Vampluie and Rain Bat also arrives again but this time, they wanted to fight against Moldavite. Also, the Galactic Generals appear from the clouds again but this time, Kornerupine brings up some Eisenkiesel Quartzes and one Polyhedriod Agate. They began to fight but it interrupted by Almandine and Auraine/Vitalina. Almandine wants to reunite with Moldavite but she refused to because of Vampluie. Moldavite becomes very angry and quickly kills Rain Bat with a sword. Vampluie gets angry and he takes out a sword and straight-away poofs the Eisenkiesel Quartzes and Polyhedroid Agate. Moldavite also uses an axe to slay Kornerupine but she quickly summons a giant hand from the Galactic Generals ship and grab Moldavite. The Galactic Generals fled back to the ship and leaves the unknown place. Vampluie becomes sad at Almandine as he tries throwing a coin at her. Back at Funder Park, Auraine/Vitalina helps cheer Almandine up but she was still sad at Moldavite. On the next day it was Arbor Day and Almandine was still sad. Auraine/Vitalina cheers Almandine up again by taking her to the Tree of Worries. The Tree of Worries is a special place where other people got died and eventually became spirits. Almandine looks at the two Dimensional Sparkles which were green which is good and the other one is pink which is bad. The two Dimensional Sparkles began to fight and Almandine tells the Dimensional Sparkles to stop but one pink Dimensional Sparkle uses a pink lightning bolt to zap Almandine and Auraine/Vitalina. Almandine also founded Hipe on the top of the tree but this time, the color is different. He's not normal, He's in a spirit form. The Tree of Worries began to talk about what happened to Hipe and how he became his spirit form after Vampluie's attack. Almandine becomes more upset and slowly began to cry meaning that he still misses Moldavite and Hipe. The Tree of Worries began to invert colour along with the rest of the background and Hipe is starting to disappear into nothingness. Almandine began to cry worse and worse because of Hipe's death. Auraine/Vitalina takes Almandine back to the Funder Park and he/she helps to cheer up Almandine one more time, but she refuses to. On the next day, Vampluie and Rain Bat arrives again but this time they have to face the boss battle. After sparing Vampluie, he doesn't get redeemed. Instead, he jumps to the next area. Rain Bat also disappeared too. With that, Almandine climbs on Auraine/Vitalina's shoulders and Almandine bounces up like a cannon to the next area. Killing Vampluie (Harsh) The rest of the story will come soon if you take some routes later.Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters